Ten years too late
by mileylileyhannahfan69
Summary: Miley and Mikayla are married and her ten year highschool reunion is coming,she's moving back to Malibu, and Lilly is in love with her... that's right. Femslash, lots of it. It could end up Liley... or it could end up Mikiley... who knows?
1. new york and malibu

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana.**

_**A warning**__**This is going to be a Mikiley and a Liley story also, it just starts out completley Mikiley. **_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**New York**

"Okay, I'm serious, this time I really need to get up ." Miley said practically monotone as she was being held into place by the love of her life. "Okay then get up." The brunette smirked at her and brought her hand up to her her face. "I can't because you won't let go of me." She chuckled and looked deep into her chocolate eyes. "Well that's just too bad now isn't it." She said as she smiled and snuggled closer to Miley, burrying her head in her neck. "Mickeyyyyy." Miley whined, "I'm gonna be late, I need to take a shower and load the rest of the boxes into the truck, get to the airport, be there in time for the reunion, an-"

She was cut off by two lips on hers and she instantly stopped talking. She deepened the kiss and put her hands int othe girl's hair and rolled over so that she was on top.She gave one final peck on the lips and then got up. "You tricked me..." Mikayla said with a pouty face, "You weren't supposed to get up I was supposed to get lucky..." She said playfully. Miley just rolled her eyes, you know you'll get lucky later sweetie I really need get ready, and you really need to as well, so get your cute butt out of our bed and get ready. I don't know what I'd do if I was late for our ten year reunion." Mikayla grimaced and slowly got out of bed, grumbling.

Miley smiled as she watched her, she couldn't help it. Even though she had seen her do this a million times before it was still adorable to her."Where's my ring?" Mikayla asked in a panicked voice, motioning to the empty nightstand next to her. "You mean our wedding ring?" Miley asked and then let her mouth hang open for a second as she gasped. "Sorry,babe, I just..." The nervouse popstar said sas she tried to think of a way to sugarcoat the fact that she had lost her wedding band for the millionth time."When did you take it off." Miley snapped. "When we were... you know, I didn't want to... get stuff on it while we... cough" She hinted, incase the kids were listening... "You don't need to hint at it, the kids went to grandpa's remember? They are meeting us there so that we have time to pack this morning, I swear Mikayla, sometimes you can just-"

She had gotten up and put a finger against Miley's lips to get her to stop herself from getting worked up. "I'm sorry I forgot, that's why they have two mommy's instead of one, in case one of them is terrible at it, and look you're doing a great job." She gave a cocky smile, trying to cheer Miley up, and then scanned their room, trying not to make it obvious that she was looking for her ring.

"Im gonna go get ready... but you're not off the hook." Miley said sternly as she turned to go into the bathroom. Mikayla followed and started fixing her hair in the mirror while Miley got a towel out of the closet. She walked past slightly distracted brunette and pinched her butt. She let out a squeal and whipped around. "Oh you are gonna get it." She said quickly, and the grabbed the towel from Miley and whipped her with it. She jumped and let out an interesting sound similar to mikayla's squeal, only more high pitched. "Ow, I wasn't that hard when I did it to you." She said as she rubbed the now stinging spot.

"Oh, I'm sorry, does it really hurt? Let me rub it for you." She said playfully as she stepped closer and kissed Miley as apologetically as she could. Ofcourse with those two, as always the kiss deepened and Miley's hands ended up in the hair of the other girl, and Mikayla's ended up moving form around her waist and into her back pocket. Miley moaned and stepped backward as the kisses started getting hotter and quicker. "Hey, _kiss_, why is my, _kiss_, ring in your,_ kiss_, back pocket?_ Kiss "_Took you long enough hun." Miley said, with her voice hoarse, as she started to detach herself from the adorably confused girl in front of her.

"Put it on the sink,_ Kiss_,I'm getting in the shower..." She said seductively as she turned the shower on and started to take her shirt off. Mikayla stood there staring for a second, before doing the same. They both got undressed and Miley climbed into the shower, Mikayla tried to follow but Miley put her hand on the curtain and pushed her back. "I said, I'm getting in the shower, not we." She smirked and closed the curtain expecting it to opend back up, but was puzzled when it didn't. For a second she thought that it was possible that she thought Miley may have been serious, so she opened it up to tell her, but nobody was there.

Suddenly she felt two arms wrap around her waist and she screamed. "Oh my god." She turned around and who else could it have been but Mikayla. "You know I like sneaking in the back, don't act so surprised." She said sexily, and pressed her lips against Miley's as her hand drifted to the place where her ring had currently been, only this time, there were no pockets. "Mmm, baby seriously, you know I can't." Miley treid to stop kissing her but she just couldn't. "Twenty mintues won't make a difference sweetie." She said as she kissed her lover's neck, and then felt Miley's hand reach back into her hair again, she knew she had won. "After seven years, you'd think I could resist you by now." Mikayla just grinned and nodded, it's because you're so madly in love with me." She whispered. "Yes I am." Was Miley final word before she decided that twenty minutes wouldn't make a difference... or thirty...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Back in malibu**

"Ollie, where are my jeans?" Lilly whined. "Which ones?" He grumbled, as he tried to watch the tv. "You know, the skinny ones." She said as if it were the most obviouse thing in the world. "The last time I saw them was when you threw them at me because I said they made your butt look big. If you want someone to to lie to you why don't you just go get a boyfriend?" He asked distractedly.

"Oliver, you know I don't swing that way." She sounded unamused. "Ok... then why don't you just wait untill saturday and confess your love to Miley and screw her in my bed and let me tape it." He unemotionlessly as he stared at the tv untill his eyes grew wide. "Did I just say that out loud?" He snapped his head to look at her.

"Oaken..." She started as she shot him a glare. "Should I run?" He asked quickly as if it was one word. "Fast." She shot back. He got up and sqeualed like a little girl as she tackled him. After they got done wrestling like they used to when they were still in highschool, they finally got up and sat on opposite ends of the couch, not facing eachother.

"Why can't you just leave it, you know how I feel about that." Lilly suddenly said quietly. "Sorry, I just don't get why you didn't tell her, it's so stupid." Oliver replied but still didn't look her in the eyes. "Well, she was just so perfect, I couldn't tell her, especially since she was leaving so I just let her go... but when she kissed me goodbye it broke my heart Ollie, not even on the cheek, it was like... amazing... her lips we so soft, and it was soo hot... " She was cutt off by the boy sitting next to her, "Did she make you wet?" He said emotionlessly.

She smacked his arm and glared."You are sick, I was talking all romantic and you come into the converstation with something like that, gross, you are such a guy." He just smiled, he was obviously trying to make her happy so that she wouldn't go into depression before the reunion, like she did about a month ago, saying that she couldn't go because she couldn't face Miley."Oh come one, I heard you the other night in your room, and unless you snuck some girl in there named Miley without me knowing, then you've got it bad, It's been nine years Lilly, I bet she doesn't even look the same, I bet she's all wrinkly and gross, and icky, just forget about the old Miley and focus on someone hot like Mikayla." Oliver pointed to the tv as a comercial for her new cd came on.

"Oh yeah I'm pretty sure I heard you say Mikaylas a few times last night when I got up to go to the bathroom... is that all you ever do at night? Is that why you are so tired all the time?" Lilly giggled, teasing Oliver was one of her hobbies. "Well I could ask you the same thing." He shot right back. Damn, he wasn't usally this quick, he wasn't going to let her change the subject this time.

"Well, how about this... If Miley is single when we see her at the reunion, then I will tell her everything... happy?" She asked, hoping he'd leave her alone. "Very." Oliver said as he held out his hand after he spit in it. "Ewwww, that is so immature." She said as she spit in hers also and held it out to shake on their agreement.

**Author's note: I have no clue whatsoever if this is going to turn out Mikiley or Liley, or Lolliver? hahaha just joking, I really don't think there is any chance at at all that this will turn out Lolliver, sorry. haha**.


	2. mommy time

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**The Airport**

"Quit it." Miley whispered as she swatted Mikayla's hand away while she flipped through a magazine. "How many minutes 'till take off?" The impatient brunette asked her. "Ten, and quit fussing, god, now I know where your daughter gets it from." She waited untill she saw that Miley had started reading something, and she slowly slid her hand onto her her leg. "I'm soo bored though." She breathed out and started stroking her leg slightly with her thumb. "Yup." Was all she responded with, hoping that she would give in. "Like, really bored." She whined as she slid her hand up further and got extremely close to the spot that only she knew very well.

She swatted her with the magazine after letting out a very loud "Ahhh." because she was surprised at her sudden palyfullness. One of the stewardesses came over with a fake smile and asked, "Is there a problem with anthing over here that I can help you two with?" Mikayla just smiled an equally fake one back and said in her best barie doll voice, "Oh no thank you, We have it all taken care of." She watched as the lady walked away and then her and Miley locked eyes and instantly started laughing. "Oh... my god, she's gonna be keeping her eye on us the whole flight now, I cna't belive you did that." Miley said through her laughter, while her face started turning purple.

"Awww, now we can't sneak off into the bathrrom like I planned." She said as she stuck out her bottom lip and pouted. "Oh come on, we do not need a repeat of what happened when Hannah flew you to mexico for your 21st birthday." She said as she put air quotes around Hannah. "Hey, If we took the jet instead of a regular airplane we could have had the whole thing to ourselves, but no, instead I end up proping you up on a sink inside of a tiny little cube, and it really isn't my fault that I forgot to lock the door, I was under the influence." She said sarcastically.

"You couldn't have been drunk, it was on the way there." Miley said rolled her eyes and hit the forgetful girl's knee gently. "Under the influence of love, I can't help it when I have Miley on my brain, it just does that, you should know that by now." She said innocently and then gave her signature cocky smile, that she knew for a fact that Miley couldn't resist.

Suddenly the captain announced that they were taking off and Miley gulped. Mikayla took that as he cue and kissed her lips gently before grabbing her hand. "I love you." She whispered, trying to distract her from thinking about how scared she got during the take off. "I love you too." She said as she looked into her eyes, yet she still looked a bit distracted. "So why don't we get a puppy when we get to Malibu after we move in?" She suggested, knowing how much Miley wanted one. She had asked just about everyday to get a puppy and everyday she said no, because they are too hard to take care of, plus Lilly and Lola would torture the poor thing, and Oliver would dress it up every chance he got and the poor thing would overheat.

"Really? A puppy... oh my gosh, the kids will be soo excited, can it be a chihuahua?" She asked excitedly. Good it was distracting her."Well, would Lilly and Lola be able to handle somthing that small? You've seen how rough they are with the cat... remember the whole, oops he fell down the stairs, incident?" Mikayla asked. About a month ago the twins threw the cat down the stairs to see if it would land on it's feet... long story short it hit the wall, and now it has a broken leg, and they put it up for adoption becasue they were moving.

About an hour into the flight, Miley had grown tired of reading magazes with rumors about her wife dating a whole bunch of random guys.The press was paid to keep quiet about the wedding so that it didn't effect their personal lives. their families knew ofcourse, but that was about it, if someone asked them, they would tell the truth, other than that they kept to themselves about their personal life.

Mikayla was watching the inflight movie, _Aeon flux_, while tapping her fingers impatiently and rubbing her temples with her other hand. Miley watched her for a bit and couldn't stop thinking about how adorable she was, no matter what she was doing. Suddenly one of the people on the movie grabbed the other one, like they were going to fight with them, but instead pinned them to the wall and kissed them. Both Miley and Mikayla sat up straight.When doing so, Mikayla's hand instantly landed over Miley's. Her thumb rubbed the palm of the brunette's hand as they watched the two actors fall onto a bed and continue what they were doing.

Miley and Mikayla both turned to eachother at the same time and locked eyes. Miley raised an eyebrow, and bit her lip, already on the edge of her seat, ready to get up. Mikayla leaned forward and whispered into her ear."I'll be right back." She got up and walked to the bathroom. Miley sat there and waited afew seconds before following her. she knocked on the door and Mikayla opened it and pulled her inside and kissed her with so much passion that she felt light headed.

She picked Miley up by her waist and put her on the sink, why break tradition? She continued to kiss her and Miley almost let out what could have been a very loud moan, but a tongue was shoved into her mouth before she could give them away.She broke the kiss, put her hands on her shoulders and and the taller one of the two stood there confused. "Did you lock the door?" Miley asked in knowing tone. "Under the influence, sorry." Mikayla shot back at her and turned to lock it while Miley sat there and enjoyed the view since she had to bend over slightly because the lock was really low on the door.

Whe she turned back around she smirked. "Oooh, was mommy checking me out?" She said, obviously she caught her. "Well I can't help it, I think it's mommy time, right now don't you?" Miley said seductively, referring to what they call it at home. It was sort of like their code.

Mikayla will get home from a photoshoot, come over, kiss Miley and ask her how her day was... and somehow she'll find it sexy that Miley's running around with Oliver on her hip, and chasing after the other two, who just spilled soda. Everyone yelling at eachother, "She did it, he did it, yay teletubies is on." random things and Miley's running around frantically while Mikayla stands there admiring her. Then all of a sudden all the noises stop as soon as she say those words."Everybody go to your room, I think we need some mommy time." She'll kiss all of them on the forehead as they pass by her and when the last one marches up the stairs she grins and takes Miley's hand. "Mommy time?" Mikayla doesn't answer, she just pulls her into their room and kisses her.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Back in Malibu**

"Grampa Robby, do you every have Daddy time?" Lola asked as she looked for a blue crayon and looked at him curiously. "What in the sam hill is daddy time?" He asked as he picked up the green one and helped her with her coloring project. "Mommy Miley and Mommy Mickey have mommy time an awful lot,sometimes they tell us to go to our room and then they go in theirs and they pray, You raised Mamma real good grandpa, because I came downstairs to go to the bathroom and she yelled oh god, and she sounded like she was gonna be sick,I wouldn't do that if it made me sick, you must have had to force her when she was tiny like me." She explained and he just sat there shaking his head laughing.

"But you're a boy so you would have daddy time right?" Lilly asked as she looked up from the tv for the first time in what seemed lke hours. "Um... girls, I... " He didn't want to confuse them and he wasn't sure how to answer. "I used to have Mommy Daddy time when grandma was here, then I just had Daddy time all to myself." He explained, and waited for a whole bunch of complicated questions but Lola just said, "Oh," innocently and went back to her drawing.

**Author's note: Sorry I didn't have time to add in a lilly aprt in this chapter, hopefully i can tommorow**


	3. awkward

**Disclaimer:I don't own Hannah Montana**

**---------------------------------------------------**

**Malibu**

"Oliver, what the hell are you doing? Put the phone down, NOW!" The extremely angry blond yelled at the boy holding the phone over her head, beyond her reach. "Oh, shush, you know you're curious about it and you really want to se- Hi Mr. Stewart!" He started to argue but the phone was answered by the other person that was getting the call. "Ofcourse, how did you know it was me? I haven't seen you in forever, probably since Miley moved out. By the way... I was just wondering if you knew if she'd be coming up here for the reunion or not, Lilly and I are just so anxious to see her again..." He said in an excited tone, as if he were 16 again.

"Yeah... that's awesome! Are you seriouse? I don't want to impose Mr.stew- okay, if you insist. when do you want us over? Today? sure that would be- I'm sure she'll come too, that's great, see you soon." Oliver hung up the phone and looked at Lilly with a huge smile on his face. "What?" She said, monotone. "Go get ready." He said and then pat her on the butt getting a big glare from her, but she didn't hit him just yet, she wanted to know what she was getting ready for.

"We... are going to Mr.Stewarts, and Miley is going to be there in about an hour, so he wants us to come catch up with him before Miley cuts in and takes us away." She just grumbled uncoherently and went to her room to find something to wear, as he grinned to himself.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Mr.Stewarts house**

"Oliver... guess what." His grandpa yelled to the six year old boy sitting on the couch with his legs crossed, rather girly. "Yes, pa?" He turned away from the tv. Robby shook his head, laughing at how cute he was. "You are gonna get to meet the man you were named after... isn't that exciting." Oliver sat there with his mouth wide open. "No, way, I have the same name as somebody else?" He got up and ran to Mr.Stewart. "He was your Momma Miley's best friend when they were little... and Lola and Lilly are named after her other bestfriend and she's coming too, but you can't tell anybody, okay. you have to go to your room untill Momma Miley and Mommy Mikayla get here okay?" He nodded his head and ran up to the guest room to tell Lola and Lilly.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door and Mr.Stewart answered the door. Once he opened it he scooped Oliver up in a big hug. "Oh I sure do miss you boy, and how many times have I told you there's no need to knock, OOOh and look at you Lilly, Miley is gonna get an eyefull when she sees you." He complemented as he ran over to give Lilly a hug as well. She was sort of confused though. why would Miley get and eyefull, it's not like she's gay, if anything she'd get an eyefull of Oliver, he's gotten a goatee and he actually has a little muscle since they last saw eachother.

She stopped thinking when he asked them to come drink some coffee while they wait for Miley to show up. "Oh, and if you call me Mr.stewart one more time, I'll have to put you in a headlock son, I'm still not old yet, call me Robby please." He joked as her led them to the kitchen. During their conversation, he was very carefull not to say anything about Mikayla or the kids. He didn't want to spoil anything, he was pretty sure Miley would want to break the news to Lilly.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**In the car on the way to Robby's**

"Who's the antsy one now sweetie?" Mikayla said jokingly as Miley fidgeted in her seat. "I'm excited to see daddy and the kids, who knows what he's done to them by now. I bet they know all of Robby Rays songs by heart and they'll recite them as soon as we open the door." She laughed nervously and watched as Mikayla drove, not taking her eyes off the road. She was so cute when she was paying close attention to something, there was something sexy about her driving the car. She's so tiny and she's got the seat all the way forward, gripping the steering wheel with both hands, and watching the road. Honestly, she can be quite anal when it came to driving, it was probably the only thing that she was organized and carefull about.

Miley put her hand on her cheek and looked at her dreamily, "You are so beautiful sweetie." She said quietly. "What do want me to do? Pull over so we can get it on in the backseat?" Mikayla Said wisely as she chuckled and never took her eyes off the road. "No.. well I wish we could, but we already had fun on the airplane...so, I guess we'll have to wait untill tonight." Miley said, trying to make it sound like she was sad about it. "Mmmhmmm, We will baby." Mikayla agreed distractedly,Miley just rolled her eyes and sighed loudly as they pulled into the driveway.

"There's another car here... who could it be?" Miley said nervously, she didn't really like it when her dad surprised her. "I dunno, baby let's go, before our kids know the dance to all of his songs too." She said as she got out, walked around the front of the car and grabbed her hand. Miley started to head to the door but Mikayla didn't move. "ahem." She coughed and the brunette turned around."I want a kiss first, I don't want to end up all over you in front of him, otherise he'll run afte me with a shotgun." She laughed and she gave her a kiss before they continued into the house.

" Hey daddy, we're here, who's car wa-" She stopped in mid sentance and her jaw dropped as she saw Lilly. She was taken back at how gorgeouse she was... She didn't know what to say or do. Should she run up and hug her? Yell and scream, I love you and missed you? Awkardly say hi? Miley stood there in shock. Lilly did the same thing, and thought almost the same thing except. Why is she holding hands with Mikayla? Would it be awkward if I ran up, screaming and hugged her while she was already holding hands with someone else? Why is she staring at me? She's making me nervouse.

Robby stepped forward, well in between the two and watched... wondering what was going on. Oliver watched as well but wasn't as patient as the two of them and was wondering why he wasn't even noticed. "Miley!" He began with a big smile. "We haven't see you in forever, come give us a hug, We missed you sooo much." He faked enthusiasm, trying to get things going and stop all the awkwardness.

Mikayla picked up her hand gently touched the bottom of Miley's chin, forcing it closed. Then she let go and of her hand and pushed her forward, to get her to go hug her two best friends. She hesitantly stepped forward and then smiled as Oliver hugged her. Yeah, this was the guy that she named her son after, this was his uncle... why was she so hesitant anyways, she spent half of her life with this guy... "I missed you too." She said, on the verge of tears. "Aww, don't cry, you'll make me cry." He said as he pat her back and then turned and looked at Lilly.

She was standing there fidgeting with her hands, looking at her feet. "Lilly?" Miley said quietly, with a small shy smile on her face. "Come here." The blonde looked up, with watery eyes and practically jumped into her arms.They held eachother so tight that they almost looked like one body. Their cheeks were pressed together and their faces burried into eachothers necks."I was beggining to think I'd never see you again Miles." Lilly said, as she let out a few tears.

"I know, I haven't seen you in forever, so much has happened, and so much has changed, oh my goodness, we are moving back here though, so we won't be away like that again, Lils, Oh god I miss your hugs." She said all of this, without looking at her because they were still in their embrace with eachother. She finally pulled back and kissed Lilly on the cheek.

They rested their foreheads against eachother and looked into eachother's eyes as if a miracle had just happened. It was like the world had stopped. Both of them were wondering how they could have possibly spent that long away from eachother, how Miley could have moved away. How could I have moved so far away? Miley thought. Why didn't I stop her? Lilly thought. The blond laughed as she put her hand on Miley's cheek, and wiped her tears away with her thumb. She leaned forward and their breathing got shallower.

Their faces we about an inch away, and then Miley suddenly grabbed Lilly, back into their hug once again. Lilly was so sure that they were about to kiss. She thought that it was pretty obvious and that it was clear to Miley that they were going to, but once she pulled back she realized why Miley pretended to have no clue. They were in a room full of people... and Mikayla. "So?" Miley said awkwardly, looking at everyone, who was staring at the two.


	4. boink?

**Disclaimer:I don't own Hannah Montana**

**----------------------------------------------------------------**

"I'll see you guys at the reunion." Miley smiled and waved goodbye. The two had left a few minutes after the awkward attempt of starting a converstion, it was just too wierd after what happened. "Hey, grandpa... where's my kids?" Mikayla said, in a rather demanding tone, but he knew she was joking."I told them to be upstair untill you came because I figured you two would want to explain to Lilly and Oliver about you're marriage before they met your kids." He should have siad duh, while he was at it because of his tone.

It was funny to Miley whenever his wife and her dad messed around. They always had their jokes, and their playful insults to eachother, she could tell her daddy secretly approved her every time she had remarked somthing back to him. Suddenly the kids came running down the stairs. "Mommy!" Oliver yelled and jumped On Miley's leg. "Woah, there cowboy." She laughed as she picked him up and kissed his cheek. "Did you have fun at grandpas?" She asked him and he smiled really big. "You bet your achy breaky heart I did Momma." She rolled her eyes and whined. "Daddyyyyy." He just shrugged and watched as Lilly and Lola practically tackled Mikayla.

"Momma Mickey!" Lola screamed. "Guess what we did." She started as she grabbed her hand, without waiting for a response, " Look at the purple horse, I drawed it for you, because your favorite color is purple, and then-" She started, but was interrupted by her seven year old twin. "Hey, I heard your song on the radio and we danced like in your video, I almost got all the moves down except for a couple, cause Lola can't dance and she kept messing me up." Lilly had a big ego, just like Mikayla, you could tell she had her mom's traits. "That's great sweetie, did you know who I wrote that song for?" She asked as she bent over to be almost level with the two.

They both shook their head. "I wrote it for the most beautiful person in the whole wide world." She said as she tucked Lilly's air behind her ear. "You wrote it for yourself?" She asked her, raising an eyebrow, looking rather serious for a little kid. "No, silly, I wrote it for Momma Miley." She laughed and looked at her, standing as always with Oliver on her hip watching Mikayla talk to the twins. It was adorable when she got around the kids, talking all sweet and being silly with them. As soon as they were born she practically fell in love with her all over again.

Robby broke Miley out of her trance that she was in when her asked her." So... did you two get plenty of _mommy time_ while you gone, Or are gonna need me to watch them untill tomorow after the reunion?" He laughed at Miley's eyes, wich had grown rather wide. She tried to mumble somthing that at least sounded cohearent but failed. "It's okay baby, he already knows that I've boinked you, you don't have to pretend." Mikayla said as she walked over with her hands on her hips.

"Boinked?" Robby asked.. clueless to what it meant. "Wow, you're getting old... let's see, um, how to word it, the hibbity jibbity, the down and dirty, boomboom, fu-" She was interrupted, by her father-in-law. "Okay, I get it, she's traumatized enough." He said, pointing to Miley, who looked like she was going to faint. This wasn't exactly somthing that she felt comfortable talking about with her dad... let alone with her lover right there. It was as if Mikayla actually wanted him to run after her with a shotgun right now.

"Um... Mickey? Can I talk to you upstairs for a second?" Miley said as she set Oliver down. "Sure sweetie." Mikayla said sarcasticaly, as Robby winked at her and said goodluck. Miley rolled her eyes at their interactions, there were like a couple of guys when they were together. They reached the guest room, wich was Miley's old room and she shut the door behind them and slowly turned around. She took a deep breath and then exhaled slowly. Mikayla was kind of scared, hoping she wasn't about to expload and get angry at their playfull banter downstairs.

"Mikayla..." She started but then took anther deep breath. "You are in a lot of trouble later." She said sternly with a serious look on her face, and then couldn't hold it in any longer and broke into a a huge grin and grabbed Mikayla by her belt loops and pretty much attacked her mouth. She jumped up so that She was being held by Mikayla with her legs wrapped around her waist as she probed her mouth with her tongue, and held her face with both hands. Mikayla moaned, turned on by this sudden control that Miley had, and the fact that they were in her room with her dad downstairs, like when they were teenagers again.

When miley finally broke the kiss and her feet were back on the floor she tried to regain her breath. "Oh my god I wish you weren't so..." She couldn't find the word, but Mikayla knew that if she did it would have been a good one. She grabbed her hand and opened the door again, and headed downstairs. Mikayla just followed, extremely confused. She threatened her, then made out with her and then just came to a sudden stop and headed downstairs, leaving her wanting more... Mikayla hated it when she wasn't satisfied.

"Hey dad... " She started as they got downstairs. "The reunion starts in a couple hours so do you think you could watch the kids another night while we got to the new house and check on everything and get ready?" She asked as she headed to the door. "Yeah sure, be carefull, bud. And Mikayla... " They both stopped and turned to him. "Use protection, got it?" He joked with her and then winked. "Aww man too late Robby, we already did it upstairs and - Ow." She was interrupted by Miley slapping her arm... Miley always had to scold the two of them when they got like this. "We are leaving, no more from the two of you." She said and then tugged Mikayla's hand to go out the door.

'So... why were you in such a hurry to leave?" She asked slyly as they pulled into her new driveway acouple streets over from Robby Rays house. "I'll tell you when we get inside... well it'll probably be too late if I wait untill you're already inside of me. " She winked and then ran inside of the house, knowing that Mikayla would be hot on her heels. She barely paused to slam the door shut and then tackled miley on the couch, wich was the only thing that wasn't in a box.

She shoved her tongue into Miley's mouth and stroked hers, and massaged it feverishly as she rubbed her inner thigh and moaned. "We have time, I don't care what you say." She said before she unzipped Miley's pants.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**The reunion**

"Have you seen Miley yet?" The blond asked Oliver, who was checking out Sarah at the moment. "No I have not, but I have seen Sarah, man the rainforest has been good to her." She smacked him and called him a doughnut. "So... Why didn't you kiss her earlier?" He asked her suddenly. "Well you know... her dad, you and Mikayla were there." She shrugged, not even bothering to deny it to him of all people. "Well you better do it quick, I think she has a thing for Mikayla, she was checking her out." He responded, oblivious of their relationship becase they had no time to talk before he rushed out the door with Lilly.

"Hey guys!" Miley said cheerfully as she hugged Lilly from behind. "Hey Miles, I was starting to worry that you wouldn't come. " Lilly said as she blushed. _Yeah I was too. _Miley thought, but decided not to say it. "Well, I kind of got preoccupied with Mikayla, she's out parking the car and - " She stopped talking when she saw her enter the gym. "She's right, there, wow that was fast." The four of them stood around and talked, well, mostly danced. Then a slow song came on and Miley instantly looked at Mikayla... who was thinking that it wasn't the greatest idea for them to be close at the moment, since they had to rush before they came here.

"Mikayla, do you want to dance?" Oliver asked, stepping between the two, completely ignoring Miley. She flashed Miley a look and she nodded her head signaling that it as okay. "I guess that means it's just us..." Lilly said, as she grabbed Miley's waist. She put her arms around lilly's neck and they started to dance. It was strange that Oliver went almost to the other side off the gym to dance with Mikayla... almost as if he didn't want to her to see them.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Split screen (just pretend these two scenes are at the same time okay)**

"So... who's the lucky guy you're dating right now?" Lilly asked her, hoping she was single. "I'm not exactly dating any _guy at all _right now." Miley giggled and took a deep breath, preparing herself to tell Lilly about her and Mikayla. "Good, because... I have to tell you somthing." Lilly said and then tightened her grip around Miley's waist. "Miley... that kiss, before you left, broke my heart. I was in love with you... well, to be honest I'm still in love with you." She said as she leaned forward. Their faces about an inch apart, it was like deja vu from earlier.

Oliver had his hands a little low on her waist and he smiled, feeling acomplished that he was dancing Mikayla of all people. "Mikayla... I have be honest with you, remember when you broke up with Mike?" He started and then she laughed. "Miley told me that it was you... I know about the big secret." She whispered. "Yeah well, ever since you broke up with Mike my heart hasn't exactly healed. I mean I know I was just a teeneager but, I think I was in love with you... and that I'm still in love with you." He said as he leaned forward

Oliver's lips touched Mikaylas. The same exact time that Lilly's lips touched Miley's.

**Author's note: Sorry for the cliff hanger I juts had too hehe**


	5. are you listening?

**Disclaimer:I don't own Hannah Montana**

**Miley Two weeks later...**

"Lilly!" Miley exlaimed as she was slammed up against Lilly's apartment door as soon as she had managed to close it. They were supposed to go out for coffee. They always said they were going out for coffee, shopping, dinner, it was all beggining to turn into one big blur. "Ohh, I told you that I , ahh" Miley tried to stop her once again, but at the same time her grip became tighter on Lilly's waist. "I have a wife Lilly, and kids... Oh god." Lilly ignored her and coninued to kiss her in between words and now moved to nibbling her collarbone. "Oohhhhh." She arched her back against the door. "Plus a hot blond trying to undo my zipper..." Once she said that, her friend knew she had given up once again...

She pulled Miley's hand and led her to their bedroom, well it wasn't theirs but it might as well have been considering the amount of time they had spent there lately. "I knew you couldn't resist me baby." Lilly purred at her."Mmmm, if you weren't so good I'd leave you in a second." She tried to joke back, but it came out in half of a moan, since her pants had been pulled off and her shirt was already discareded at the door and her belly button was being licked.

"How did you automatically know all of my spots? I never told you while we were kids." Miley asked. "You left your journal at home and your dad gave it to me when you moved out, there are some interesting things in there, you are a realy horndog Miley." Lilly joked and smacked her butt. "Am not!" She tried to argue back but squealed Lilly touched her center. "Oooh really?" She grinned . Miley just bit her lip and nodded.

Then they did what they had been sneaking off to do... Saving the guilt for after she came home and saw Mikayla playing with the kids, and doing a great job as a mom. She used to be a terrible mom, Miley had to admit, but lately when she came home, Mikayla would be playing with them, goofing around, and telling them to go off to bed and brush their teeth. Maybe she did that before, but Miley was too busy to notice because she was staring at Mikaylas body instead of focusing on what she was doing...

**Mikayla Two weeks later...**

"Oliver I told you to stop calling, I said No, you know that Miley and I are married, I can't, plus even if I were single I'd still say no... I'm gay, okay Ollie, so stop it." She yelled and hung up on him, for the millionth time. That boy didn't know how to take a hint. There was a knock on the door and she was happy that the kids were upstairs sleeping when she anwered the door. Oliver was standing at the door with his cell phone against his ear. "Yeah sure, love you too, talk to you later." He said wisely as he hung up on nobody.

"Are you even aware that I hung up on you?" She asked with her hands on her hips. "Are you aware of the fact that even though you claim to be gay, you dated me?" He asked her in an angry tone. "Oliver... that was a long time ago... and don't touch me." She started to argue but he grabbed her wrist. "No, Mikayla why won't you just give me a chance? Miley's a girl, I can't lose out to a girl, that's humiliating." He argued and stepped forward. "She isn't just a girl, she's my wife, the person who's given birth to my kids Oliver, I swear you never listen." She tried to step back but he grabbed her waist with his other hand... "I'm listening... and you're telling me you want me too, but Miley is in the way... she doesn't have to know though."

He said quietly. "No, Oliver I love her I would never cheat on her and she would never cheat on me." She yelled in his face and he laughed at that. He knew about Lilly and Miley's meetings, he's heard their screams, and the headboard slamming against the wall, while Lilly thinks he's fast asleep in the room across the hall. He's heard them when he comes home form shopping and lied about believing that they were in Lilly's room because she was showing Miley her new comforter.

"You are just too cute, you know that." He stepped so that they were about an inch apart. "Stop Oliver." She tried to sound calm but couldn't, he laughed once again and kissed her, hard, she tried to shove him off her but it wouldn't work... He wouldn't stop. This wasn't the same,scrawny, happy, boy that she knew ten years ago. Oliver had grown into a monster, it wasn't him anymore.

**Later that night...**

"Mommy what's the matter?" Lola asked as she came downstairs from her room and saw her Mikayla sitting on the couch crying. She sniffled and wiped her eyes and grabbed Lola to sit on her lap. "Nothing baby, don't worry about me, momma's fine... shouldn't you be getting ready for bed anyways?" She laughed, trying to comfort her little girl. "Okay Momma, I love you." She said as she jumped off her lap and kissed her on the cheek goodnight.

Miley opened the door, and walked through it, stopping instantly when she saw Mikayla. "Mickey..." She knew she had been crying, she rushed over and hugged her. "What happened?" She didn't answer, she just burried her head in Miley's neck and cried uncontrollably while she pat her back and burried her other hand in her hair. "Oliver..." Was all she said."What ? Did somehting happen to my baby, is he okay?" Miley started to panick. "No,no no no, he's fine, But the other Oliver... the monster he was named after... "She couldn't finish her sentance. she had started crying again.

"Shh, it's okay." Miley made it so that her face was touching Mikaylas, cheek to cheek, she felt her eyes water, just hearing her cry. "I can't talk right now..." She finally managed to say."Okay, but promise to tell me later." She lifted her head up and held onto Mikaylas... "I love you." She whispered and kissed her on the lips. "I love you too." She responded and kissed her back, deeply. Miley gulped, trying not to cry. The guilt came... as always. It never just went away it always reappeared. "I love you." She whispered it over and over in Mikaylas ear and tears came to her eyes too as she kissed her all over her face and neck.

They held onto eachother an eventually fell asleep on the couch together. Just like the many times that they had in their old apartment when they first met and Mikayla had found out she was Hannah Montana.

**Flashback**

"Mikayyyyyla." Miley slurred as she came into their small apartment. "What are you doing here?" The brunette asked, as litttle scared that Hannah Montana was in her apartment, and seemed to be drunk. "I live here stupid." She answered and laughed like it was the funniest thing in the world. "No you-" She started but, was interrupted by a finger against her lips." Shhh, I have to... I have to tell you somthing... are you... are you listening, its important img serous.." She rushed most of her words together but it wasnt too bad you could tell what she was trying to say.

"I love you.. I'm serious, You.. you walk around here in.. in your pajamas and sweats ,and you ask me to sleep in your room because your scared and I..I just want to touch you." She said rather bluntly as she sat down on the couch and grabbed Mikaylas knee. "What they hell are you-" Interrupted by her again. "Oh man we smell in here I gonna... take a shower, come on." She pulled Mikayla's hand and got up and stopped to pull off her wig and headed towards the bathroom, but stopped when she realized that Mikayla wasn't following.

"You're-you're." She couldn't get it out, Miley looked at the wig in her hand and said. "Oopsies, I guess the cats outta the bag... hahahahahaha you have a pussy." She started laughing histarically. She was quite a perve when she was drunk as well. "Miley... why don't you lay down?" She tried to think calmly and at the same time take care of her friend, that had lived with her for the past six months. "Oooh is someone hitting on me because - " She stopped in mid sentance and ran to the bathroom and puked her guts out. The brunette rubbed her back and sighed loudly.

She did love Miley and wanted to do what Miley was thinking about... but decided she'd wait untill she was sober to tell her. " MIley passed out and she carried her to the couch and covered her up. She sat there for a second, looking at how beautiful she was and eventually fell asleep with her head on her chest.

**Flashback ended**

**Author's note: I think ther may be a few flashbacks to help explain some things in the next chapter.. it may even be completely flash backs ,i dont know but ill figure that out when i get to it, and please dont hate me for this chapter, it was kind of mean. lol.**


	6. I love you

**Disclaimer: I don't own hannah montana**

**Flashback**

Miley walked into hers and Mikaylas new room, now that they were officially together they decided they'd just share a room."Mickey... I've been thinking." Miley sighed as she sat down on their bed. "Yeah." She lazily answered. "Tonight at the christmas party... you were playing with those little kids and signing autographs, and it was soo cute.The moms were all swooning over, I swear." She started then her lover of what had now been a year and a half set her hand on her knee. "Oh you weren't jelouse were you? I swear I didn't flirt with any of them, I was thinking of you the whole time." She smiled her cocky smile and kissed Miley on the cheek.

"No that's not what I was talking about... I... I'm not sure how to say this, and you can say no right away if you want but..." She gulped and Mikayla made a motion with her hand for her to continue. "I kinda sort of want... a baby?" She squeaked and Mikayla just raised an eyebrow and sat there a little confused. "I know what you're thinking, but it's possible, I've been thinking about this for about a month and I talked to a doctor and it's possible... we can have one with both our genes in it so it will really be our kid..." She talked fast and in an excited voice, hoping to pursuade her.

"You really want one?" She asked, in a monotone voice, as if in shock."Well, yes but you don't have to if you don't want to..." Miley said quietly, trying to hide the dissapointment in her voice, but Mikayla picked up on it and it snapped her out of her thoughts. She grabbed Miley's chin, forcing her to make eyecontact. "Hey, look at me... You want one, we'll have one.Whatever makes you happy. I love you... so much." She kissed her and Miley kissed back saying I love you too. There was no way they could sleep because of all the excitement now.

"Hey... why don't we get started." Mikayla asked, raising an eyebrow. "Mickey, you know that's not how it works." She respnded and laughed at her sillyness. "I know, but why don't we just pretend it does okay, because I want to be the first one to do it with you when you become a M.I.L.F. which is starting tonight." She shook her head and laughed and then kissed her deeply.

Before they knew it the doctor helped Miley become pregnant and on the day that the baby was being delivered, she had twins. She fell in love with Mikayla all over again when they handed her the baby, and Miley held onto the other one. They looked at eachother and smiled, they had truly become eachother's other half. Since they thought it was only going to be one baby they had one name picked out... Lilly. So they decided to name the other one after her alter ego. Hence Lilly, and Lola, were born.

Mikayla kissed the baby on the top of her head and handed her to the nurse, who took the other one as well and dissapeared. Miley grabbed Mikayla's hand and kissed it. Mikayla bent over, and Miley thought she was going to kiss her too, but instead got down on one knee, not letting go of her hand, and asked her to marry her. If they were ever unsure of how much they loved eachother it was right then and there that they were holding their babies smiling that they knew.

They got married and only a year later Hannah was completely forgotten because it was too much for her and she'd rather be with her family. She was tired of a double life and being pregnant would have been a trainwreck jumping around on stage. There was a lot of stress in their new house in new york, and they were arguing constantly, when one night Mikayla came home with a dozen roses and sent the kids to her mother's without Miley knowing. Miley was going frantic, because she didnt know what was going on, looking for the kids, and sunddenly felt someone behind her and turned around to see Mikayla standing there with her hand behind her back.

"I sent them to grandmas... we needed some Mommy time... and some time for me to remind you that I love you, so much that I can't even explain." She grabbed Miley's hand and kissed her with as much passion as possible and then pulled back and gave her the roses. Miley smiled, set them on the table, and then kissed her back. "I love you more." She giggled. "Excuse me." Mikayla coughed. Miley repeated herself. "I said, I love you more." She poked her side making her laugh. "Hahaha and I said excuse me." She said sarcastically. "Are you gonna make me say it again seriously, I lo- " She was cutt of by two most amazing lips in the world to her. "No you don't." Mikayla said simply as she broke the kiss and lead Miley to thier room.

That night they were laying in bed,the happiest that they had been in such a long time, and Miley rolled over so that her head was on Mikayla's chest. "Maybe we should have another baby.." She said quietly. Mikayla played with Miley's hair and thought for a moment. "Maybe... "

Then Oliver was born, and it sealed the deal. Their first baby as a married couple, the day she had him, they decided to vow to eachother that they would never get as bad as before that night that they had their first mommy time, and whenever they needed it, they would say something to eachother... and most important. They would say I love you to eachother every chance they got untill they didn't mean it anymore.

**End flashback**

Miley woke up, having that exact memory in her mind, like she had dreamed it or somthing. She looked at the face of the woman, sleeping almost ontop of her completely, and she sighed."I love you." She whispered and then kissed her and fell back asleep.


	7. don't leave

**Disclaimer:I don't own hannah montana**

Both of the bruntettes were sitting at the table silently drinking their coffee, with depressed looks on their faces. Miley scooted her chair closer to Mikayla and put her hand on her knee, hoping to comfort her. She looked at her and waited desperately for her to make eye contact for the first time since last night. She finally looked up and let go of her coffee cup to put her other hand on Miley's on the table. "He raped me." She said simply and quietly.

Miley sat there a few seconds... wondering if she heard her correctly. Oliver? He wouldn't would he... I mean people change but he couldn't change that much could he? A tear fell down Mikaylays cheek and she quickly wiped it away. "He touched you?" Miley asked angrily and Mikayla just nodded. "What are you doing?" She asked scared of what her lover was going to do, as she watched Miley quickly get up and head towards the door. "He isn't going to get away with this..." She stated and shook her head as she put on her shoe. "Miley... what if he tries something with you, come back over here and sit down, I'm fine, I'm still here and everything's fine just don't leave." She was scared he would try to hurt the love of her life as well and she didn't want her to leave.

"Mickey, I'll be fine, I need to talk to him and possibly murder him for even laying a finger on you, because nobody touches you but me." She said seriously and pecked her on the lips and left without saying another word.

She got to Oliver and Lilly's apartment and just ran right in with out knocking or anything. Lilly was sitting there watching cartoons and looked at her questioningly. "Uh, hey Miles, you miss me or something? You could have just called." She said jokingly but her friend wasn't in the mood for jokes. "Where is that boy?" She asked, tapping her foot impatiently. "Oliver? Why, are you mad at him, oh no what did he do this time?" She threw her hands up in the air and ran down the hall to go get him and as soon as she reemerged with him by her side he gulped hard when he saw how angry the dark haired woman was.

"Hey there cowgirl." He tried to say nonchalantly but nervousenous was evident in his voice. "Why did do that ? What the hell was going through your mind. What in the world would make you do that to her?!?!" Miley yelled at him and he backed up as she stepped forward. "I - Um, what did I do again? My memory is just, I can't really- Stop looking at me like that!" He muttered unable to make sense. "I came home and she was crying Oliver, so much that it broke my heart just to see her like that. You are sick." She grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and made it so that her face was milimeters away from his

"Don't you ever touch her again, don't come by my house, don't even look at her if you see us somewhere. I expect you to turn off your tv whenever she's on it." She let go of him so harm that she practically threw him. Then he watched confused as she walked down the hall towards his room.She threw the door open and heard a big ripping sound. Oh no she wouldn't, she's truly gone insane... he thought to himself and then ran in after her... She ran around his room ripping down posters of her wife, and pictures that had clung to the walls. His eyes started to water,, because he had never seen his friend so furious with him, and for the first time he actuall felt guilt about what he did.

She bent over, reached under his bed and grabbed shoe box. He wondered how she knew about it, and then he glared at Lilly who was standing htere like a deer caught in headlights, wondering what was going on. Miley grabbed all the posters and pictures she had torn off the wall, and then opened the box, pulled out a picture and looked at it. "She is beautiful isn't she Ollie." She whispered and handed it to him and then without another word she walked out the door and around the building, throwing everything into the dumpster.

He just stood there holding the only thing he had left of Mikayla in his hand, and he started to cry. When he was able to pull himself together he ripped the picture up and threw it in to the trash, knowing he didn't even deserve to have it.

**Author's note:I think this chapter is bad, it really stinks but I had to get it out of the way before everything else happens.**


	8. Do you love her?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana**

Miley pulled into the driveway and after sitting there for a at least a few minutes with her head on the stearing wheel she finally decided to go into her house. Poor Mikayla, She thoguht to herself. She's always the sweet one, I'm always getting mad at her for stupid things and then she manages to completely ignore all of the things I say and makes me smile somehow. Yet I still manage to do these things to her.I wish I could just make her as happy as she makes me...

She stopped her thoughts and opened the soor and walked into the house. Mikayla had changes out of her pajamas, and changed into sweatpants and one of Miley's baggy sweatshirts. She felt her eyes water just looking at Mikayla, sitting on the couch slouching and shivering quite a bit, not even noticing that she had come home. She walked over to her and got on her knees in front of the couch and took her face in her hands. "Hey... " Mikayla swallowed and looked into her deep aqua pools that pierced her chocolate ones staring back at her. "I love you... okay? Nothing else matters right?" She figures maybe she should try switching places and being the cute romantic one for once. It didn't work out as planned though.

"The kids matter, and the bills, and my career, and yours... I ruined yours when we had kids, and the car... I love the car, that matters I'd hate to lose it, the backseat is pretty comfortable, and getting a new dog, that's going to matter alot, it's going to be fun chasing it around the house and cleaning up after it every two seconds. It's going to matter whether or not we feed it. Its going to matter whether or not we go shopping this week, otherwise we'll be on a hunger strike... " She started babbling on and on.

Miley had never seen her like this, she sounded a bit sarcastic, and she was waving her hands around going on and on talking about absolutely nothing in particular. Miley got up and sat next to her and hugged her, hoping she'd stop because she was only making herself more and more upset as she kept going. She pushed Miley away. "It matters that you weren't there when it happened too." She said simply and got off the couch an walked into their bedroom. She was going to follow but stopped and put her keys on the table first.

She was about to turn around but saw her old yearbook on top of one of the boxes that they had started to unpack.It was open to a page with a picture of her and Lilly on it hugging rather friendly, in the best bestfriends picture. They had won and were extremely excited that day... There was writing in the corner of the page that she didn't remember seeing so she picked it up to read it.

_"Miles, I'm so glad you've been my friend for all these years and I'm so happy that I've gotten to know you and that you don't eat possum like everyone says. I don't know how long it will take to realize that I took this and wrote in it while you weren't looking, but when you do... I might be ready to tell you that I love you in person instead of using this stupid book, but who knows, maybe by the time you actually notice it, you'll be sitting at home married to some extremely lucky guy with a billion little Miley's running around breaking hearts, and I will have found someone too. Love, your friend, Lilly._

Miley wiped away a tear and turned around to see Mikayla standing there with a blank expressiong on her face. "I figured I'd let you find it." She said simply, not moving from her spot or saying anything else. "Mikayla..." She started but couldn't think of anything to say.. "Well she already told me at the reunion, and it kind of shocked me, but I didn't know about the whole yearbook thing, and I - " She stopped talking when Mikayla stepped forward. "Do you love you her?" She asked simply. "She kissed me too, I was scared to tell you, I thought you would get mad.."Miley said quietly. "You still didn't answer me." She stated. She couldn't tell if her tone was angry or upset, or what, but she was scared.

"I don't ... Mikayla, I don't know." Miley said shyly, looking at her feet, unsure of what to say. "I called the cops, on the way home and they are going to get him, he's gonna suffer, he deserves it." She tried, but Mikayla snapped. "Don't change the subject." Miley stepped forward and grabbed her by the shoulders. "It shouldn't matter if I love her or not. As long as I love you, it should be fine, everything should be fine. Mickey I do. I love you so much. I love you, I love you, I can't say it enough." She was practically yelling and sobbing at the same time. She put her forehead on Mikaylas shoulder and stroked her arm, unable to stop.

"Miley... " She began but like earlier she was at loss for words. "Please don't say it. Tell me you love me too. Please, Mickey. " Miley begged, scared that she was going to lose her. "I don't know... I just, I need to go somewhere, I'm sorry." She said as she backed up slowly leaving Miley there in the middle of the kitchen watching her go back into the bedroom to get redressed.She re-emerged looking perfectly fine, as if nothing had happened, and went to the door but stopped. Oh thank god, Miley thought to herself, hoping she had changed her mind, but instead she walked past her and grabbed the keys to the car, and without looking back she left.

Miley sat on the couch with her head in her hands for a long time unil she heard a knock on the door. She got up hesitantly and opened the door to see Lilly standing there smiling sweetly. "Hey I came to check on you, what happened is everything okay?" Miley pulled her inside and closed the door. "No..." She shook her head and they both sat down on the couch where she had previously been. She leaned in to kiss her, but Miley pushed her back and took a deep breath. "Lilly... I can't do this anymore... the meetings and the secrecy. I mean, we are bestfriends and I love you, I admit it, but I don't love you more than Mikayla. She's the love of my life. I would probably die without her."

The blond frowned."You can't really love her that much if you cheated on her... I mean come on Miles you never cheated on jake or anybody else that you went out with. " She leaned forward again but Miley stood up this time. "Yes... actually, I did... and it was with Mikayla, in my dressing room a couple nights after she found out that I was Hannah." Lilly stood up and her face turned red. " Miley... if this were a movie you'd chose me... I know you would, it says it in that song, I thought you wrote it for me..." She was getting angry, she thought Miley would eventually leave mikayla for her and it wasn't working.

"Actually it could go either way.. see, you are the bestfriend who has been in front of my eyes this whole time and screws up my relationship by making me have this little fling with you, and Mikayla is the love of my life that finds out and leaves and then realizes that every realationship has that one accident in it that hurts like hell, but once we get throught it we know we'll never leave eachother,and i'm the cheesy character that always forgets my lines and makes the wrong decision in the end, making everyone say that the movie sucked and they want a refund." Miley said, as if she had prepared the speech in front of a mirror.

"Miles... I love you, you can't just.." She started to get angry but decided it wouldn't be best to expload on her right now. "Well, I hope you're happy with her at least, if she comes back." Lilly hugged her and kissed her on the cheek, right as the door opened and they heard a loud gasp.

**Author's note: Sorry, I know I'm mean, I just can't help it, if everyone is good, I'll work on this more tonight and maybe have another one up later, or tomorow morning. Hehehe**


	9. the end

**Disclaimer:I don't own hannah montana**

**Warning theres a sorta kinda almost sex scene in this chapter so ... just a warning to be safe.**

"You slut!" This was all that Lilly and Miley heard as they turned around to see who had gasped. Mikayla was standing there clenching her jaw and her face was dark red. Miley had only seen her this angry once before, and that was a long time ago, before they were together. "Mikayla, I -" Miley tried to calm her down but she held her hand up and said shut it. Miley looked like a puppy that had just gotten kicked across the room, when she stepped back and flinched because Mikayla was walking toward her and Lilly.'

She thought that Mikayla was going to hit her or somthing, but instead she grabbed Lilly's arm, dragged her out the door, and then they started screaming at eachother. At first it was just Mikayla screaming at Lilly and the blond trying to explain, but then it escalated into Lilly arguing back, saying that she was better for Miley than she would ever be, even if they married already. Miley just sat down on the couch and rested her chin on the palm of her hand as she heard them arguing back and forth, unable to stop them, so she didn't even try. They were so alike, with their attitudes and their temper tantrums, she had never noticed it before, but Mikayla was a slightly sweeter version of Lilly, as hard to believe as that is.

_They will probably be out there for a few hours knowing them... _Miley did them well, and she was going to let them continue to argue untill they grew tired of it and gave up, but that only happens in shows. _They aren't going to learn a lesson., and become bestfriends and hang out together and laugh about it. If I don't go out there, one of them is going to end up dead. _Miley realized, and jumped up off the couch and ran out the door, unnoticed by the brunette standing on their porch waving her arms around, yelling at the blonde fidling with her keys and standing next to her car screaming back at her. _How do I stop them? I don't want to hurt them.. I did hurt them, but I love them. Especially Mikayla, why can't she see that? Why won't she just trust me? _

Miley was watching them, standing there speechless, and all of a sudden Mikayla stopped in mid sentance when she realized she was there. "And you know what? I - I- Um..." She had caught sight of Miley out of the corner of her eye and turned her head and locked eyes with her. When they made eye contact, their eyes has this sparkle in them that both of them saw. It was like this electric shock... Miley ran over and grabbed Mikayla's head in her hands and kissed her as hard as she could. She jumped up and wrapped her legs around her waist and felt her kissing back with just as much passion. "I love you... I love you, I love you so much." Miley kept repeating in between each kiss, as she kissed her all over her face.

Lilly just shook her head and got into her car and drove off. "I don't want to lose you, I was telling her goodbye, and she wished me luck and kissed me on the cheek goodbye, that's it Mickey, do you believe me? please say you believe me..." She begged her as she jumped off her, but kept their embrace.

"Yes, I do, I really, really, do. I left and got half way around the block and I was thinking to myself and I realized that every single relationship has that point where you're unsure wether or not it's going to work. Things are bound to come up that make us question it. The kids came and changed how we live, and we still love eachother. We moved into this beautiful house and we still love eachother. I was... Oliver is in jail, you're best friend... and I love you, and you still love me.Lilly was one of those things that made me sure about it. I was too scared to tell you that I knew exactly what you did with her while you were out having coffee, I knew all along that she was going to try to get you back, and I told myself I was just being paranoid... I didn't want to lose you so I lied to myself... " She eyes had started watering and now there were tears, Miley wiped them with her sleave and rubbed her face against Mikayla's neck and whispered things to her to calm her down and reassure her.

"You told her you'd stop seeing her?" Mikayla asked as she rubbed Mileys back. "Yes, I would do anything for you mickey, where are the kids, anyways." Miley was trying to soothe her but then suddenly felt panicked because the kids would be terrified if they heard all the yelling and screaming that went on. She ran inside the house and started to go up the stairs but Mikayla grabbed her by the waist and kissed her ear. "They went to grandpas when you went to talk to Oliver..." Miley a sound sort of like a groan and a wimper at the same time. Having not felt Mikayla touch her like that in a long time.

Miley turned around, Kissed her, and instantly shoved her tongue in her mouth. their tongues were practically grinding against eachother very hard. They never wanted to stop, they were so glad that they hadn't lost eachother, they had been distant the last two and a half weeks and barely touched eachother at all, and hadn't made love and both were so tense and unsure whenever they were around eachother that they thought they'd go insane. They wanted to change that, all of that, right now.

Miley kep kissing Mikayla as she pushed her back and kep walking her backwards unil she hit their bedroom door. She reashed behind her and fumbled with the knob, because it wa s hard to concentrate. Miley broke the kiss because she laughed. "Well, I'm under the influence sorry." Mikayla mumbled and pushed the door open, she grabbed Miley and threw her onto the bed. This was new. She had never been rough before like this, and Miley liked it. She practically tackled her as she pinned her down,kissed her neck, and licked her collarbone all over. Miley had her hand in the brunette's hair as she went and raised Miley's shirt up so that she could kiss her stomach. She kissed it all over and swirled her tongue around her belly button and sent tingles all through her lover.

Miley couldn't take it any more, she ripped her shirt off and grabbed Mikayla by her collar. She tore all of their cloths off so fast that it surprised Mikayla because she was always the agressive one. "Fuck me." Miley said through gritted teeth almost as if she were angry, but then she laughed and smiled at her. "Woah... when did Mommy become such a potty mouth?" Mikayla breathed out as she talked. she was almost exhausted already because of the kissing and then the panting for air as Miley continued to take all of her dominance. Her face was almost purple because she was so hot.

"Sorry, Maybe you'll have to punish me by forcing me into some mommy time with you." She pouted and she tried to look innocent when she did it. "Mmm, I don't think so baby, Mommy time is for making love, and you said a naughty word... so I guess that means daddy time." The naughty seductive grin that was on Miley's face was replaced by a conused look.

Mikayla suddenly without warning bit her neck hard and grabbed her inner thigh, so hard that her nails lightly dug into her. The pain was barely noticed because she was so turned on that sweet little Mikayla, of all people could do this to her... THIS was the girl that she fell in love with while she argued with Hannah. Not the girl that she fell in love with while she was gossiping with Miley. Miley groaned and threw her head back as she sucked on her neck harder and flicked her tongue all over her pulse point. She grabbed the headboard with both hands as Mikayla's hand wandered. They had retreated from almost making permanent marks in her thingh and she started to rub it hard and every time she would come closer and closer to Miley's secret place, or Mommy place,(lol I wanted to call it a undirty name hahahah)

"Ooh, I'm surprised you didn't go get a whip, baby this is tortue." Miley let out, practically moaning it, Mikayla just chuckled and stopped her assalt on her neck and Locked eyes with her. She smiled devilishly and then kissed her, her tongue pushing past her lips, and she licked Mileys two top teeth, somthing she'd always loved to do, oddly, then teased her by rubbing her, while their tongues fought. Ofcourse she won though, she always did. " Ooh just do it, otherwise I'll have to go throw you out and do it myself." Miley whined, her voice hoarse and her breathe extremely shallow.

"Oh, well in that case."Mikayla retracted her hand and started to get up. "No, nononono." Miley grabbed her so fast before she could get up and grabbed her hand and placed it on her middle again. At the same time she kissed her passionately and moaned into her mouth as she finally entered her.

Later, very very much later, after all of their tensions were let out they layed there, exhausted beyond belief, with miley's head on Mikayla's chest, and her arm thrown across the tiny brunettes body. "You know how we promised we would say I love you, every chance we got untill we don't mean it anymore?" Miley asked, breathlessley. "Yeah." Mikayla managed to get out, she was so lightheaded that she could barely think straight... it was almost as if she were really actullay 'under the influence' as she would say. " Well..." Miley started but then stopped and put her hand on Mikayla's face, and rubbed her chin. "I love you."

They layed there for what seemed like minutes but was only a few seconds, untill, Mikayla swallowed hard and looked at her lover with watery eyes and choked out, "I love you too, Miley, I never doubted it for a second, I just wanted you to know what it felt like to not know If the love of your life loves you anymore. It hurt, so bad, I thought you were going to leave me...and the kids too. I went upstairs and kissed them on their foreheads every night after you left to be with her, incase you decided to leave me, and that you were going to come back and take them from me. I don't want her to take you from me either, ever, I'd go crazy without you. " She started crying and Miley had already started crying halfway through her confession. She buried her face in Mikayla's chest and sobbed as she buried her hand in her hair and soothed her.

"Mickey... she's not taking me. I won't let her, she's a different person now, so am I, and I love you. I love you, and you know what, I'm never going to stop saying it because I'll never stop meaning it. I love you." Miley kissed her on the lips and looked adoringly into her eyes. "I love you too." Mikayla said, and then kissed Miley's hand and pulled her closer so that they could fall asleep in eachother's arms.

**Author's note: this may be the end... dunno.. but hey maybe there will be a sequel, oliver could break outta jail or something and become a stone cold killer, haha that wont happen, well maybe, just wait and find out lol. **


End file.
